Un précieux souvenir
by nanaluffy
Summary: Cathrina est une jeune serveuse de vingt ans qui se retrouve malgré elle dans une folle aventure. Elle se retrouve dans un équipage de pirate afin de retrouver ses souvenirs oubliés seulement son passé n'est pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.
1. Introduction

Bienvenue sur ma page, moi c'est Nana, voici ma premiere fiction, soyez exigeant avec moi et surtout j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Bonne lecture à vous et Merci.

Cd Nana.

Titre de la fanfiction :

Un précieux souvenir.

Résumé :

Cathrina est une jeune serveuse de vingt ans qui se retrouve malgré elle dans une folle aventure. Elle se retrouve dans un équipage de pirate afin de retrouver ses souvenirs oubliés seulement son passé n'est pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Description :

Langue : Français

Type/Genre : Aventure, Comédie, Romance et Drame

Personnages : Cathrina (pp) Jack, Ikito, Cross, Eric = oc. + Equipage de Barbe blanche (et peu être plus tard l'equipage du One Piece)


	2. Prologue

Je ne me souviens plus de mon passé, je me suis dit que mon avenir sera aussi sombre que mon passé mais j'ai changé d'avis lorsque je les ai rencontré, ils étaient tous ceux qui me rester, C'était ma familles et je les ai pourtant perdu à cause de ma faiblesse. Nous avons tous perdu contre le destin ce jour-là, si seulement je pouvais les revoir rien qu'une fois...je... Ils sont tous mort... - des larme sans fin coulait sur mes joues - je t'en prie... vient m'aider... Jack... je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus me souvenir... je veux tout oublier...Pardonne-moi...


	3. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: ce sont mes clients!

Pov Cathrina

Je ne me souviens plus de rien, le dernier souvenir étais quand j'avais 8 ans, se un jour où il neigeait lorsque Éric et Cross m'ont pris sous leurs ailes et m'ont en quelque sorte adoptée. Mais 2 ans plus tard ils me laissèrent sur l'île "verte", on l'appelle ainsi car il y a beaucoup de verdure, Cela fait maintenant 10 ans que je vis ici.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 20 ans je travaille dans un restaurent au centre-ville ou la plupart des pirates viennent manger, évidement je suis bien entrainée et au point pour me battre, mon père adoptif Cross m'a tout appris.

C'était un jour comme les autres, jusqu'aux moments ou des pirates entre dans un vacarme pas possible. Je me dirigeai vers une table pour prendre commande.

-Cathrina: «bonjour, bienvenu puis-je prendre votre commande ?" - "l'un des pirates prit la parole »

-pirate: «oui alors je vais prendre ça et ça..." il était grand, musclé, torse nu, brun, enfantin mais trop mignon. Mais dans son dos il avait un tatouage qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. Son ami, lui était blond avec une chemise ouverte qui laissaient voir son torse nu musclé, mais sa tête avait la forme d'un ananas. Il regardait son ami avec calme et dit :

-blond: «dit Ace t'a de quoi payer?" il le regardait et lui sourit, son sourire voulait dire "non mais toi oui".

Cet Ace, avait un trou noir à la place du ventre. Mais ... Ace... Ace... au point ardent... de la 2ème flotte de Barbe Blanche ! Et donc l'ananas doit être surement Marco de la 1ère flotte. J'en avais vu des pirates mais jamais qui appartenait à l'équipage de barbe blanche, ils ont l'air innocent et pourtant ils font partie de la flotte de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Pov Marco

-Ace: «j'ai faim ! »

-Marco: «il y a un restaurant là"

Nous nous sommes alors mis en route direction le restaurant jusqu'à ce qu'un homme apparut, propulsé dans les airs, il était couverts de blessure et d'après sa tête c'était le pirate Antoine Under dont la prime était de 110,000-B. Qui avait bien pu lui faire ça, on vit alors une jeune fille avec une robe noir courte et un tablier, sûrement une serveuse, avec des cheveux long violet presque rose, des yeux couleur or, un grain de beauté en dessous de l'œil droite, des formes correcte, tout simplement belle. Et elle lui dit calmement :

-"je t'avais prévenu si tu veux te battre c'est dehors».

Après ça elle retourna dans le restaurant, nous la suivons et nous nous sommes installés à une table et Ace affamé commanda.

Après qu'elle se soit éloignée Ace me chuchota.

-"ta vue la serveuse, elle nous regarde depuis un moment tu crois qu'on lui plait ?"

-Marco:" hum... c'est surtout qu'elle se méfie de nous, après tout on est des pirates «dit-il en la regardant.

-Ace: «dit ce que tu veux mais moi je vais lui parler « dit-il tout en se levant

-Marco: "Ace attend"

-Ace: "Quoi ? T'es jaloux?"

-Marco: "Mais non" je lui attrapai le poignet, pour éviter qu'il parte et lui dit en montrant du doigt, «regarde qui s'amené la marine ... reste tranquille tu veux"

Pov Cathrina

La marine! C'est rare dans ce restaurant car il y a toujours des pirates, et ils boivent beaucoup trop à mon gout et à mon avis ils vont tous finir bourrés.

Je l'avais prévue au bout d'une demi-heure la plupart des hommes du resto étaient complément bourres - ah. Les hommes... perdu dans mes pensées sur les hommes, une sensation très désagréable me parcourue, une main sur les fesses je fis un bon en arrière et de toute mes forces le frappa, au bout d'une seconde le resto qui était bruyant devient tout d'un coup calme .Et tout le monde nous regardaient c'était un peu gênant, ce qui ne m'avais pas empêché de lui crier dessus. Cependant l'homme s'énerva, prépara son point pour me frapper. Les pirates de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche réagirent, ils étaient prêt à m'aider mais ce fus inutile car d'un geste rapide une main attrapa celle de l'homme pour l'empêcher de me frapper. Cet homme était grand, brun avec des yeux vert et sur le cou une cicatrice, plutôt bel homme. L'homme de la marine qui avait osé toucher mes fesses fus surprit puis s'écria :

-Soldat de la marine: "Vice-amiral Katai Mikoto !"

-Mikoto: "Un peu de retenu, tu fais honte à ton uniforme" C'est avec un regard noir et méprisant qu'il lui dit ça.

-Soldat: «Pardonnez-moi vice-amiral, et veuillez me pardonner pour ce geste déplace mademoiselle «il s'inclina devant moi. Le vice-amiral regardait la salle des yeux et s'arrêta sur deux pirates. Ace et Marco et celui-ci s'avança vers eux avec un petit sourire narquois tout en répliquant calmement mais avec une expression de dégout..

Pov Ace

-Mikoto: «tient tient... les gosses de Barbe Blanche qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?

À cette approche les pirates du resto étaient en garde prêt à riposter au moindre mouvement suspect il eut un long moment de silence puis je lui répondis sèchement mais avec petit sourire.

-Ace: "tu ne vois pas qu'on mange là ?"

Il pose son point sur la table et il affirma :

-Mikoto: "Je vais devoir vous emmener, des types aussi dangereux que vous je me dois de vous arrêtes au nom de la justice." en disant cela il leva sa main qui se transforma en une patte de tigre.

-Ace : oh un Zoan ?

-Marco : oui, on le surnom le tigre d'émeraude. » Fit il en transformant ces bras en flamme bleu.

Nous étions prêt à contre attaquer mais une ombre nous stoppa net. C'était la belle serveuse de tout à l'heure.

\- la serveuse: «stop, ces hommes sont mes clients tant qu'ils seront dans ce bar je ne vous laisserai pas les emmener donc s'il vous plait aller régler vos problèmes ailleurs !

Voilà pour le 1er chapitre. :)

Et un grand merci à ma meilleure amie de m'aide car sans elle ils auraient tellement de faute d'orthographe et autre que vous seriez prête à vous arracher les cheveux.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2.


	4. Chapiter 2

Chapitre 2: Encore vous

Pov Ace:

Personne, ni même moi bougeons pas. Elle regardait le vice-amiral sûre d'elle et avec assurance.

\- Mikoto: «vous avez beaucoup chance mais sera la dernier» siffla-il en partant et rappela ces hommes.

-ace: «merci ma belle"

-Cathrina: «Moi c'est Cathrina et de rien, pour le pourboire "

Ace : « Ahaha de rien ma Bell.. Euh Cathrina »

Cathrina fit un sourire radieux, Apres avoir bien mangé nous nous préparions à partir seulement le vice-amiral Mikoto attendait dehors avec ses hommes. Donc il était Impossible de partir sans se battre. Mikoto était en train de repense à la phrase de Cathrina ("stop, ces hommes sont mes clients tant qu'ils seront dans ce bar je ne vous laisserai pas les touchés.")

-Ace:» ils encerclent tout le restaurent impossible de sortir sans se battre".

-Marco: «mouai il faut trouve un autre moyen de sortir"

-Ace:"kitty! Il n'aura pas une autre sorti de ce restaurent ? «demande-t-il en regard Cathrina.

Pov Cathrina:

Je le regardais d'un air surpris et énerve pourquoi il m'appelle Kitty, quelle surnom bizarre

-Cathrina: « oui il y a la sortit de secours » ils partent en direction de la sorti

-Cathrina :" Ace Ne m'appelle plus jamais Kitty" ace lui fit un mouvement de la main avant de partir.

La nuit commençais a tombé et c'était l'heure de la fermeture, Le vice amirale attendait encore. Il me regardait partir, Sans bouger comme une statue. Je rentrais chez moi une maison assez grande près de la mer avec une vue magnifique, j'avance vers interrupteur mais a la place un homme me saisit par derrière par reflexe et légitime défense je lui fais une prise qui le fit tombe puis alluma la lumière.

-Cathrina: «ENCORE VOUS, POURQUOI EST VOUS ICI ?! «hurla-t-elle.

Marco et Ace ce bougeaient les oreilles tellement je criai fort.

-Ace: «Arrête de crier on est là parce que Miko a place des marines un peu partout dans le port donc on ne peut pas partir, on est venu se cache ici en attendant et ta fenêtre qui était ouverte

J'étais en colère mais plus choqué parce qu'il venait de dire MIKO.. Il donne des surnoms débile à tout le monde C'est le vice amirale un homme super fort est-il l'appel comme ça.

-Cathrina: «et alors ce ne pas mon problème, sorte tout de suite chez moi"

-Marco: «ok ..Ace on y va, excuse nous pour le dérangement » et si dirigeait vers la porte.

Pov Marco:

-Cathrina: «Quoi, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça"

En me retourne je vis Ace à genoux devant Cathrina qui la regardait avec un air de chien battu la supplient de nous laisser dormir ici ce soir, Cathrina au bout de dix minute, Elle se mit tremblée et dit un ce retournant d'un air gêner.. Elle mit du temps avant de donner sa réponse.

-Cathrina : « juste ce soir. »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire elle qui avait l'air déterminée mais elle craque facilement Ah...les femmes. Cathrina nous donnait des couvertures et partit dans sa chambre se roposer.

-Ace: «ta vue elle a craque, tu crois qu'elle a craque parce qu'elle est tombe amoureuse de moi"

-Marco: «tu rêves elle a craque parce que tu lui as fait pitié"

Deux semaine avait passé et les marine n'avait pas bougé, (mais ça m'arrange un peu comme ça on reste plus longtemps avec Cathrina).

Fin

Dans le prochain chapitre

Ace et Marco quitterons l'île? Et que décidera Cathrina Pour retrouve ce qu'elle a perdu?

rendez-vous dans le chapitre suivant « Promesses et décision »


	5. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 promesses et décision

Pov Cathrina

Après mes course je suis rentre à la maison, Ace et Marco étais encore chez moi, soupir* mais bon je vis seule depuis un moment ça fait du bien un peu de compagnie .Arrive, j'ouvre la porte et je vis ace et Marco énerve, ils se regardaient comme si l'un avait lancé un défi à l'autre, mais pourquoi?

-Cathrina: «bon on se calme, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ».

-Marco: «c'est quoi cette nouvelle?"

-Cathrina:" hein!. Ah oui les marines ne sont plus au port et demain un bateau part pour une île à l'ouest d'ici, vous pourrait enfin partir"

Lorsque je dis ça je me forçais à sourire mais au fond je ne voulais pas qu'ils partent, je...j'ai vécu la plus part du temps seule, Je ne me souviens plus de ma famille ni même de l'endroit où je suis née. Cross et Eric sont les seuls en qui j'avais confiance, les seuls personnes que j'aimais. Je ne veux pas être abandonne…encore, a cette idée des images et des voix qui défile, ce sont mes souvenir ? ces voix «AU SECOURS, AIDE-MOI » ces voix à chaque fois que j'essaie de me souvenir de mon passé je les entends et ça me fait mal a la tête. «JACK..."Qui est tu Jack?

-Ace: «Cathrina ça va, tu es pâle?"

Ils étaient juste devant moi ils me regardaient avec un air inquiet.

Pov Ace:

Cathrina venait de nous dire la nouvelle "PARTIR" j'eus un pincement au cœur elle souriait cela ne la dérange pas qu'on parte après tout ce qui c'est passé, Marco partir appelle _père_ je me retournais pour demander à Cathrina si elle voulait nous accompagner.

-Ace: «Cathrina..."je la vit tête baisse je la secouais un peu sans réponse "CATHRINA...Répond CATHRINA «crier-je

Marco m'entendit crier est couru vers nous.

-Marco: «Pourquoi tu cris», Marco regarda Cathrina le regard vide, «qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? CATHRINA"

Elle leva la tête ses yeux était redevenu normale mais elle était très pâle .

-Cathrina: «ça va, je vais bien «soupira t'elle

-Ace: «t'es sur, «elle affirma qu'elle allait bien, «tu nous as fait peur"

-Cathrina: "Ah. Pardon je suis un peu fatiguée"

Elle partit ce reposé dans sa chambre en silence ont l'aidaient à marcher.

-Ace: "Qu'est qui s'est passé ? «Dis-je avec un ton froid et énerve

-Marco: «Je n'en ai aucune idée » Marco s'assit sur chaise"

pov Marco

Ace et moi Partîmes dormir, Comme toujours ace s'endormit le 1er , le fait qu'on doit part demain me rend triste, le malaise de Cathrina et le fait d'admettre qu'on sait rien d'elle, je n'arrivais pas à dormi je parti en direction de la chambre de Cathrina ,j'ouvrit la porte doucement je la fit à la fenêtre , elle regardait le ciel ,la lumière de la lune renforçais la couleur de ses yeux doré , elle est vraiment magnifique..

-Marco: «tu ne dors pas"

-Cathrina: «non je.." après un long soupire, on pouvait distingue de la tristesse derrière son sourire

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la rassuré, elle ne dit rien elle se laissait faire je suis reste avec elle un moment.

Cathrina : « Marco »

Marco : « Oui ? »

Cathrina : « tu fous quoi dans ma chambre »

Marco : « euh…rien du tout » en la lâchant gêne et sorti de sa chambre à toute vitesse.

Puis Dormir à mon tour. Le lendemain. Nous avons fait nos bagage et des course pour le voyage près à partir, le bateau partait dans 30min, ace et moi avons pris une décision il fallait lui demande si elle voulait venir avec nous.

Arriver devant le bateau il était 21h20.

-Ace/Marco: «Cathrina ont voulais te demande qu'elle que chose"

Pov Cathrina

Me demande qu'elle chose, ils ont l'air si sérieux. Au moment où ils allaient parle la marine fit son entrée, quelqu'un a du prévenir la marine.

-Cathrina: «montez vite dans le bateau je me charge des marines"

-Ace: «Jamais"

-Marco: «il est hors de question qu'on t'abandonne"

-Miko: «Alors tu es de mèche avec ces pirates Miss Magami"

-Cathrina/ace/Marco: «Vice amirale Mikoto!"

Cathrina : « Je ne suis pas de mèche avec, c'est un malentendu »

-Mikoto: «vous avais vraiment cru que je vous laisseraient partir"

Cathrina : « mais pourquoi moi ? » Désespère de voir que personne m'écoute

-Marco: «Cathrina vient avec nous sur le moby dick"

-Cathrina: "HEIN ?!"

-ace: «t'a plus le choix soit tu viens avec nous ou avec Miko."

Cathrina : « Mais j'ai rien fait » Dit paniquée

Marco : « Tu nous as protégé, tu nous a aidée à nous cache et il t'a vu avec nous plus d'une fois. »

Plus facile à dire cas faire je vais tout abandonne. Pour devenir pirate, je ne peux pas. Mais c'est ma chance de tenir ma promesse.

Flashback:

-Cross: «Une promesse c'est ton seul souvenir d'avant?"

-Cathrina: «Oui si un jour on est séparé on se retrouvera"

-Cross : « retrouve ? Retrouve qui ? »

-Cathrina : « Chai pa »

C'était i ans, j'avais 12 ans, Cross m'avait emmené avec lui. Le jour où il m'a posé cette question, toute l'île était recouvrée d'un manteau blanc, la neige était magnifique. Cross me tenait la main, on marchait dans les rues d'une petite ville, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, c'est mon plus beau souvenir.

-Cathrina: «Dit tonton si je disparaissais tu me chercherais et si je mourais tu me pleurais?"

-Cross: «Dans les 2 cas je serai triste ...je te chercherai dans le monde entier pour te retrouve mais cela n'arrivera pas puisque je serai toujours là près de toi"

Je serai cross dans mes bras est sourire, j'étais heureuse...

-Cathrina: «Moi aussi, si tu disparais je te chercherais, C'est promis"

Fin flashback

-Cathrina: «OK, je viens avec vous, je dois tenir mes promesses et puis j'ai pas vraiment le choix maintenant"

Ace et Marco me sourient, ils me prirent chacun une main et me tirent vers le bateau, nous avons réussi a partir, je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix. Attendez-moi Cross, Éric et Jack.

**Au même moment sur l'île noir**,

Dans un sombre château, une grande salle, 3 personnes discutaient il avait une femme aux cheveux rose et un masque sur le visage, un homme aux cheveux long vert et des reflets bleu et des yeux rouge sang et un homme tout en noir Ces cheveux mi- long tombait sur son visage cachant ses yeux.

-Femme: «Maître, Miss Cathrina a quitté l'île et elle est parti avec des pirates de Barbe blanche"

-Maître: «Barbe Blanche...AH AH AH AH..

-Homme: «Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle, cela ne va pas nous aidé"

-Maître: «elle a rejoint le plus grand équipage, dit tu crois qu'elle est prête, a le contrôlé"

-homme: «non elle ne l'ai pas, si on le fait maintenant son corps ne pourrais pas le supporté et si elle meurt tout notre plan tombe à l'eau »

-Maître: «c'est pour ça que j'ai fait exprès de la laisse partir avec ces pirates, pour qu'elle devienne plus forte"

-Homme:"...Tu es sur? A la moindre erreur elle.»

-Maître: «JE SAIS"

-Homme:" Tu as vécu avec elle pendant long et pourtant l'utiliser comme ça ne te fait rien ? de plus elle te cherche toujours"

-Maître: «Me cherche...qu'elle est idiote, naïve après tout C'est moi qui est tué ceux qu'elle aimait et qui bientôt la contrôlera elle et son pouvoir destructeur, grâce à elle le monde changera seul les forte survivront AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Fini.


	6. Spéciale Noel 2014

Chapitre spéciale : Noel pas comme les autres.

Pov Cathrina

Cela fait un mois que je suis sur le moby dick, aujourd'hui nous somme le 22 Décembre, c'est bientôt noël je voulais offrit des cadeaux a Ace, Marco, B.B et Satch car ce sont eux qui m'ont le plus aidés et aussi parce que je n'avais pas autant d'argent pour acheter plus de cadeaux, (Bah quoi on est plus de 500 personnes dans son équipages et je ne connais pas tout le monde.) On arrive sur une île hivernal recouverte dans épais manteau blanc, les îles hivernal me font toujours pense a Cross. Une fois sur l'île je parti direction la ville pour acheter les cadeaux.

Deux heure plus tard j'ai enfin fini de tout acheter et emballé, je me décide a rentre mais personne devais me voir sinon, adieu à la surprise. Je rentre discrètement sur le bateau.

Cathrina : « personne en vus » Dis-je en chuchotant et avançais sur la pointe des pieds

La porte de la grande salle enfin, j'attraper la poignet la tourne doucement, ouvrit la porte sans bruit et Satch juste devant moi, me regardais.

Satch : bonjour beauté » il me regardait de haut en bas avec un sourire pervers je n'ose même pas imagine a quoi il pense.

Cathrina : Ah ! Satch je vais chercher des vêtements plus chaud »

Satch : « si tu veux je peux te réchauffer moi » il s'approchait de moi

Cathrina : « Non merci » esquivais les lèvres de Satch qui s'approchais dangereusement des miennes

Je parti en courant, maintenant il faut passer par la cuisine à force d'esquive les personnes qui se baladais dans le bateau, J'entre dans la cuisine, personne dieu merci, j'avançais et…

Ace : « Ah Kitty t'es là, tu avais faim ? »

Cathrina : « Ace. Tu fais quoi ici ? »

Ace : j'avais un petit creux

Cathrina : « un petit ? Alors pourquoi toute la table et remplit de plats, quelqu'un va venir ? »

Ace : « non, tout ça c'est pour m…. »

Cathrina : « ce pas vrai tu t'es encore endormi. » soupirais-je

Mais bon maintenant je peux sorti tranquillement, J'avançais vers la porte près à ouvrir mais une porte derrière moi s'ouvrit je me retourne doucement et vit Marco et Satch discuter. Marco se tourna vers moi

Marco : « salut Cathrina » il regardait en direction du sac ou se trouvait les cadeaux « tu veux un coup main pour porte ton sac ? »

Cathrina : « non merci, c'est pas lourd »

Satch : « fait pas ta timide ma jolie » dit-il en tendant le bras vers mon sac

Cathrina : « Non c'est bon »

Marco « t sur ? »

Cathrina : « oui »

Satch : « c'est quoi là-dedans »

Cathrina « rien »

Satch : « menteuse si tu me dis ce qu'il a dedans je te laisserais tranquille et si tu refuses je passerai ce soir dans ta chambre »

Pervers ! je dois dire quelque chose sinon je fais faire nuit blanche. Humm…Je sais

Cathrina : « Ce sont des sous vêtement » avec un air super gêne.

Marco devais tout rouge, une vrai tomate, hihihi trop chou et trop facile.

Satch : « est-ce que tu les as acheté pour » s'exclama avec un ton de dragueur près à vous saut dessus.

Marco : « SATCH, ESPECES DE PERVERS! »

Satch « qui tu traites de pervers, l'ananas »

Ah lalala bon filons en douce pendant qu'ils se disputer

Ace : « CATHRINA ! »

Non je l'avais oublié lui, je me retourne Marco et Satch c'étaient arrêter et regardais Ace, il étais redresser il se tenait droit ne bouger pas.

Cathrina : « Qui a-t-il Ace »

Ace : « … »

Aucune réponse.

Cathrina : « Euh..Ace »

Boum il retombe la tête dans son assiette, cet abrutie dormait encore, je vais le tuer. Cette fois j'en ai ma claque je parti en courant vers ma chambre Marco et Satch surprit n'ont rien pu faire. Enfin ma chambre je poser le sac et dormait un peu.

Le 24 décembre.

Le bateau avais été décoré tout étais magnifique, tout le monde fessait la fêtes.

L'heure étais enfin arrivé.je parti cherche le sac et appelais les autre pour leur offrir leur cadeau.

Cathrina : « Ace, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, tient »

Ace : « merci » il rougit légèrement, il était vraiment beau, hein pourquoi je pense à ça moi, c'est Satch qui m'a contaminée.

Le paquet étais plutôt grand, il ouvrit a la barbare c'est-à-dire en détruisant le paquet que j'ai mis 30 min à faire correctement. Dedans un Chapeau orange avec des perles rouge et des drôle de visage je ne sais même pas si on peut dire que ces des visages.

Ace : « merci il est génial, euh tient un cadeau pour toi »

Un petit paquet avec un nœud rouge, je l'ouvris et là, un bracelet en perle rouge comme son collier, je le mis et pour le remercie je lui fis la bise et dit merci avec un grand sourire.

Cathrina : « Marco, tient »

Il ouvrit, c'était une chaîne en or, en forme de carré, il rigolait lui aussi il était beau quand il souriait

Euh…ce n'est pas possible cet idiot ma vraiment contaminer, Marco accrocha la chaîne a son pantalons.

Marco j'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi.

Le paquet était grand mais léger, a l'intérieure une robe violette elle était magnifique, elle avait une bretelle à gauche, une ceinture en diamant blanc juste en dessous de la poitrine et retombe jusqu'en bas (STOP! ne pas critique ma robe c pas grave si elle n'est pas belle car dans ma tête elle l'es mais la décrire est très dure donc. ON REPREND)

Cathrina : « Père, c'est pour vous » je venais juste de m'habituer à l'appeler comme ça.

C'était une très grande bouteille est à l'intérieur l'alcool qui préférait.

B.B : « merci ma fille »

Satch : « et moi je n'ai pas de cadeau ?! »

Cathrina : « mais si, tient»

C'était un foulard jaune et portais toujours un bleu tout sale alors je lui en ai acheté un autre, il se mit à sourire et d'un coup s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je devenais toute rouge, Marco, Ace et les autres cirai sur Satch, je me mis a rires a plein poumon tout le monde me regardais et se mit à rire eux aussi. Je n'ai pas ri comme ça depuis des lustres, c'était l'un de mes plus beaux noëls je ne l'oublierai jamais car fêtes Noel en famille c'est mieux que de le fête seul, croyez-moi.

Satch : »Attendez moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour Cathrina, tient ma jolie ce pour toi, qui illumine mes nuit..

Tout l'équipage : « TAIS-TOI »

C'était un sac, je pris ce qui avait dedans et …. Des Sous vêtement un peu trop sexy pour moi et en plus c'était ma taille, comment il a pouvais savoir ma taille ? Satch s'approchait de moi et me chuchote a l'oreille « ce pour ce soir quand je te rendrai visite » je suis devenu toute rouge.

Tout l'équipage : « espèce de pervers, mouai n'en profite pas »

Quel drôle d'équipage.

Fin

Chapitre spécial noël Joyeux noël et bonne fêtes de fin d'année 2014 et passer de bonne vacance et bonne année 2015 je vous souhaite une année pleine de chance, plein d'amour et une bonne santé.

N'oublier pas Noël ces pas une fêtes a fêté tous seul car en famille c mieux.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: rencontre et nouvelle vie.

Pov Cathrina

Après Plusieurs heures de voyage nous somme enfin arrivés sur le moby dick. En vérité j'ai un peu peur, Ace et Marco me sourirent, Ace dit "tout va bien ce passe pour me rassurée «Marco raconta tout ce qui c'est passe, Ace était avec lui, ils m'ont laissé seul avec un équipage d'HOMME qui me fixe, je n'aime pas ça.

-type avec une coupe banane: «salut ma jolie. »

-Cathrina: «euh... » Je ne savais pas quoi dire à cet homme qui avait une étrange coupe de cheveux

\- type avec une coupe étrange: «C'est quoi ton nom ? Moi c'est Thatch commandant de la 4eme division. »

\- inconnu: «moi c'est vista"

Tous les uns après les autre me dit leur nom j'ai cru que ça en finirais jamais mais...il a type je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet "Teach" puis il eut un silence ils attendaient mon nom..

-Cathrina: «Moi c'est Cathrina Magami"

-Ace: «Cathrina, vient par ici père veut te parle."

Dieu merci. Il a dit père, j'ai entendu dire que barbe blanche considérait ses hommes comme sa famille. Moi aussi je dois l'appelle père ? La pièce où Ace me fit entrer était grande plus grande que ma maison, au fond de la pièce assis sur un fauteuil Barbe blanche (B.B),Il était vraiment impressionnant, son aura étais puissante.

-Barbe blanche: «alors c'est toi qui a aidé mes fils ?".

-Cathrina: «Ah...oui mais ce n'était rien." (Surtout que je n'ai pas eu le choix)

-B.B: "Marco a dit que tu veux rejoindre mon équipage, pourquoi?"

-Cathrina:"Et bien. J'ai plus choix je suis recherche par la marine. Mais c'est surtout pour tenir une promesse que j'ai fait"

Il eut un long silence, il ne veut pas de moi j'en suis sûr, une gamine dans un équipage aussi puissant, ils vont encore m'abandonne. Je vais encore me retrouve seul, je..

-B.B: "Alors, fait comme chez toi ma fille. Tu resteras sous la garde de ace et Marco"

Hein ?!

-Ace: «Cool » Ace me tira dehors et hurlait pour dire que je vais parti de l'équipage il crie de joie.

-Thatch: «Allons faire la fête"

-hommes: "OUAIS..."

Pov Marco

Ace tira Cathrina dehors mais je suis resté près de père.

-Marco: «pourquoi l'avoir accepté sans rien savoir d'elle, d'habitude vous..."j'eu pas le temps de finir que père me coupa.

-B.B: "Je la connais, elle et ses parents, elle ressemble à sa mère, Sauf sa couleur de cheveux."

-Marco: «elle nous a dit que sa mère a est morte, mais elle n'a encore jamais parlé de son père."

-B.B: "son père est un Empereur Pirate et il est aussi fort que moi ou même le roux.

-Marco : «Son père est aussi fort que ça?

-B.B :"l'île où il vivait a été attaqué quand il n'était pas là, elle était la seule survivante mais son père avait cru qu'elle morte c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu pirate, mais un homme du nom de Cross et venu me voir il a longtemps…

_Flashback_

-Cross: «j'ai entraîné, élevé une fille du nom de Cathrina, elle a perdu la mémoire mais Tout les 2 connaissons sont vrai père, si tu la voie un jour peut tu la rendre sous ton ailes » en demandent ça il s'est mis à genoux

-B.B: "Ok, je l'aiderais mais pourquoi tu le fait pas toi-même"

-Cross: «si Je pouvais, je l'aurais fait mais...Au fait il faut que je te dise elle a mangé un fruit du démon très puissant, aussi puissant que le tien, Après tout c'est une « _Magami_ ».

Et il reparti en silence.

-Cross :Au fait » dit-il en se retournant « si il lui malheureux par ta faute, je te tuerais Edward Newgate. » avec un regard noir.

fin flashback.

-B.B: "je l'ai plus jamais revu depuis ce jours"

-Marco: "A.. Attend son pouvoir est aussi puissant que ça?!"

-B.B: "je ne sais pas je l'ai jamais vu mais je compte sur toi pour t'occuper d'elle. » Je lui répondis en hochement la tête.

Je suis sorti Ace et les autres fêtaient l'arrivé de Cathrina...une fille si gentil si belle, si innocente...cache un véritable pourvoir démoniaque.

-Cathrina: «Marco vient"

-Marco: «j'arrive"

Dans le prochain chapitre

-Marco : « Iles en vue »

-Marco: «on doit se séparé en 2 groupe. »

-Cathrina :"Ces quoi cette muraille? Elle est géante"

-V. dame: "on-t-il passes la muraille?

-V. dame: « je suis désole pour vos amis. »

-Cathrina: "Qui est vous? pourquoi fait-vous ça?"

Chapitre 5: 1er aventure sur l'île solaire.


	8. petite Info

Bonjour a tous je suis vraiment désole de ne pas avoir mis la suite de l'histoire mais j'ai rencontre des soucie, de plus cette année j'ai du passe la 1er épreuve de mon bac et mon ordi est mort donc c'est vraiment difficile d'écrire surtout quand mes sauvegarde de l'histoire étais sur cet ordi mais je continu l'histoire je ne vais pas l'abandonne.

Ah une dernière petite chose mon ami qui corrigeait mes fautes d'orthographe ne pourrais plus le faire pour raison personnel donc si il y a des fautes je suis désolé.

Merci a tous, encore désole et a bientôt


End file.
